Duel of the Thorns
by Tsumira
Summary: WHAT! Not ANOTHER stupid duel? Just when Utena thinks that her days of dueling are over and that she can move on in a carefree life as a gym coach, a mysterious young prince appears, bringing duelists of a different sort.
1. Chapter 1

-1Revolutionary Girl Utena

Duel of the Thorns

It has been many years since the last duel at Ohtori Academy, but the arrival of a mysterious transfer student changes the rules of the duels. However, that is not all this strange young prince brings; the curse of another terrible duel, the Duel of the Thorns. The thorns of the rose are the most dangerous threat of all.

Note: I'm editing this to improve upon the story. The paragraphs are a little bulky, so I'm going to split them up to make it easier to read. I promise I'll have a new chapter up shortly after I've properly done the previous ones justice.

Chapter One: Toge no Ohji-sama

Another beautiful school day has just begun at Ohtori Academy. Students from the grade school, junior, and high school divisions are casually making their way to their respective homerooms. However, a few students from every grade pause along the way. Their gaze falls upon the arrival of a mysterious young man.

He stands only slightly above a meter and a half (roughly 5 feet). He possesses a strange and alluring presence that is accentuated by the geometric design of his bangs. These green strands of hair flitting about his forehead are cut in scalene, isosceles triangles. A few strands are perfect right triangles, but most of the triangle strands of hair are acute and obtuse. Two strips of evergreen hair drop down from his triangular bangs extending a little lower than chin level. The rest of his hair is pulled high into the back and cascades down like a samurai in a fairytale anime, the kind who don't have the bald spot on their head.

The young man meekly peers around the campus with his childlike teal green eyes. His uniform further causes himself to stand out, with the long white jacket with an opened collar adorned with a patterned pine trim and its unusual black buttons in the shape of right triangles, the 90 angle aligned at the center. The cuffs on his jacket are white with a thin green line running across the top and bottom border. His solitary jacket pocket, lying across the right breast, has the same pine trim border as his collar. This pattern is also found at the bottom of his jacket, which buttoned up as it is, forms a kind of W shape.

The rest of the new student's attire consists of pleated pine green pants that partly conceal his brown shoes. Nestled on his left ring finger, like a lady's engagement ring, is a white rose crested ring. Peering from the sleeve on his right arm is a strange and metallic charm bracelet.

The middle and high school girls giggle and gawk in awe of the handsome little prince coming to their school. The grade school girls giggle only momentarily and skip along their way whistling whilst daydreaming of knights on white horses. The young transfer student attempts to avert his attention away from the gawkers, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Everyone is looking at me," he mutters to himself very softly.

He takes a few quick peeks around as he continues on his way.

"At least the boys are not staring, but it is still rather disconcerting all the same. I do not care for girls to look at me in such a way. I would rather none look at me at all."

"Isn't he so adorable," a junior high girl remarks.

"Is he a transfer student," one of the high school girls admires.

"Oh look at the handsome prince, he's blushing," another girl exclaims.

"Oh I hope he's in the same class as me," another hopes.

"Look at me not, I beseech thee, for I am not your prince," the timid young newcomer reflects to himself quickening his pace.

"Oh look how tiny he is! How can he be soooooooo tiny? He makes me look soooooooo overweight," a young girl squeals at his petite stature.

"He is rather small and slim. Perhaps he is a very sickly young man, the poor little prince," a high school girl notes.

"If only he'll be in my class then I could fatten him up and make him all nice and healthy," another girl fantasizes.

Finally the young man sighs as he reaches the high school campus.

"I have not time to relax; I must promptly verify the success of my transfer and receive my class assignment. I also have to worry about my dorm placement as well, do I not? Rather bothersome. I better not get too comfortable; there will certainly be a plethora of girls in my class. I hate girls. I cannot stand them. They are so manipulative and cling. Absolutely disgusting little creatures," the little prince reflects silently.

His school day begins in a second year high school homeroom, section B. The instructor forces him to stand before the class to introduce him. He notices that there are only two other boys in his class. The petite prince bows and timidly begins his introduction.

"Hajimemasu," he begins quietly and slowly, "Boku no namae wa...Togemura Kizumi desu. Doozo yoroshiku...onegaishimasu." (Alternatively: "We meet for the first time," he begins quietly and slowly, "Kizumi Togemura is my name. Please...treat me kindly.")

"Eh? Is he from Osaka," one of the girls quietly remarks on his rather slow manner of speaking as well as his over articulation of every syllable.

"He can't be from Osaka, his head is always lowered and his eyes are averted down. People from Osaka are rather rude and very loud too," the girl behind her informs.

"Now then students, I expect you to treat Togemura-san well for the duration of this school term. He is a transfer student from overseas, so please be on you best behavior."

The instructor turns to look at the young foreign prince.

"Togemura-san, you may sit behind Tanaka-san over there," the teacher speaks and points out an available seat.

The young green haired prince silently and gracefully takes his seat behind one of the boys. His eyes never avert from the floor from which his feet gracefully glides upon.

Much of Kizumi's day is filled with giggling, gossiping girls, and no matter how much they look upon him or talk about him, none of them actually approach and speak with the shy and silent little prince.

One class soon remains before their lunch period begins, yet the students in Kizumi's class suddenly leap out from their chairs in utter jubilation. Kizumi is at a loss to explain this sudden and drastic change in his classmates' mood.

"Why is everyone so excited," he wonders, "we still have one more class before lunch, do we not? Not to mention that this class is P.E., the worst class of all."

Finally, the dreaded moment that Togemura fears occurs, his is approached by one of the female students in his class.

"Get up Togemura-kun! You don't want to be late for our next class," the girl who sits to his left exclaims.

"I really do not care about gym class," Kizumi admits having hoped to be left alone, "it's rather dull."

"Oh not this class, it's the best! We even have the absolute coolest coach ever," the high school girl insists.

"I do not really care who the coach is. I care not if the coach is cool, popular, or pretty even. I would not even care if the coach is easy going, although I do pray for a gentle coach," he remarks.

"Trust me, you'll like her. Everyone loves her. Utena Tenjou is the most popular teacher on campus. She's practically the only instructor any of us likes."

Kizumi raises an eyebrow quizzingly.

"Tenjou...Utena?"

"Yes, Coach Tenjou, have you already heard about her," she asks the princely transfer student.

Kizumi shakes his head subtly then answers, "Ah, no, I have not. I am a little surprised by the name. I would not expect such a name to belong to one who serves as a fitness instructor. That name has a sweet gentleness to it."

"Hurry up or we're going to be late," the girl insists then drags the young prince out of his seat by grabbing hold of him by his wrist.

"Uuuuuuuuuuueeeeee," the little prince protests.

In his mind he screams out, "Touch me not," but is too panicked to actually utter the words aloud.

Inside the gymnasium, his kidnapper finally releases him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you into the girls' changing room with me," she giggles then runs off to change.

Kizumi, meanwhile, meanders around the gymnasium awkwardly.

"I simply cannot enter the boy's changing room...such a place makes me feel vulnerable."

After a few moments of wandering about, a beautiful young lady with long and supple legs enters the gymnasium. Her short boy-cut pink hair radiates elegantly upon her head. A sweet scent floats fragrantly towards Kizumi causing the mysterious young prince to lift up his head to discover its source. Tenjou-sensei glows with skill and beauty, a rare flower both delicate and robust. Kizumi gathers up his tiny resource of courage before slowly approaching the ever popular fitness instructor.

"Sumimasu. Shitsurei desu ga...kimi no namae wa...Tenjou...Utena-sensei desu ka? Sumimasen," Kizumi slowly and softly asks. (Alt: "Pardon me. Excuse me, but...is your name Ms. Utena Tenjou? Please excuse me." Note: I added sensei to the Japanese line, so I had to adjust the English translation appropriately.)

Utena turns around, wondering where that quiet voice his coming from. She looks down at the timid prince and is taken aback by just how small he is.

"Yes, I am Utena Tenjou. Are you a new student," the instructor replies.

"Yes, you are correct. This is the first time we meet. Kizumi Togemura is my name. I am a transfer student from an academy in Australia. Please...deal with me kindly," the young prince introduces himself.

"There's no need to be so formal, Kizumi, right," Utena smiles pleasantly.

"Tenjou-sensei! I would rather you not speak to me so casually...if you please. We are not familiar. I would rather you refer to me as Togemura, Togemura-san, or Toge-kun as you prefer. I think it not appropriate for a student to speak so casually with a student who is rather new," Togemura-kun informs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend, Togemura. By the way," she apologizes awkward at his straight forwardness then points out the appropriate changing room, "the boys' changing room is over there."

"Thank you kindly, but...it is no use. I have not a gym uniform as of yet. I have only this morning transferred. Please forgive my lack of preparation," the green haired prince bows and explains.

"That's okay for now, I suppose, but please try to get an appropriate set of clothes as soon as possible," Tenjou-sensei suggests.

"I thank you very much for your kindness. Tenjou-sensei, since I do not have suitable clothes for exercise, may I be excused from today's class," Kizumi requests.

"Well, I don't know..."

"I understand. I suppose I could just sit on the bench and watch then. I'd probably get lost if I wandered off on my own."

"Well, I suppose just this once, considering that you're new, go ahead and take a look around the campus. Just make sure you don't get lost, okay," Tenjou-sensei permits.

"Thank you very much. Please excuse me. I take my leave of you now. Thank you," the young prince speaks with a bow before exiting the gym.

With his new found free time, the petite prince occupies himself with wandering around the serene campus grounds.

"Ohtori Academy seems to be serene and peaceful, one could not normally imagine such a school every seeing the glint of a blade or the crimson flash of blood. This appears to be a pleasant place to be," Kizumi comments to himself.

The sweet scent of roses suddenly enwraps the handsome little prince. His nose is pricked by the enchanting aroma.

"The scent of roses," Kizumi wonders enraptured by the beautiful bouquet.

Kizumi looks around and spies a quaint glass greenhouse filled with a large variety of ravishing roses.

"What a beautiful garden," Kizumi happily remarks as he finds himself entering the greenhouse.

Kizumi notices a quaint and elegant dark skinned girl with long flowing purple hair tending to the roses in the garden. Kizumi's appearance startles her.

"Aa! Gomen nasai! Shitsurei onegaishimasu," Togemura-kun quickly apologizes bowing profusely. (Alt: "Ah! Sorry! Please forgive my rudeness," Togemura-kun quickly apologizes bowing profusely.)

"Oh, that's alright, I must apologize. I overreacted. I was merely startled, that's all," Anthy replies with a smile.

"Oh, please forgive me. Ah...this is the first time we meet. Kizumi Togemura is my name. I just transferred today. Please...deal kindly with me," the little prince introduces himself with a low and humble bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Togemura-san. My name is Anthy Himemiya," the fair maiden introduces herself.

"Please, call me Kizumi, Himemiya-san. Are you a student here, or perhaps a teacher," Kizumi speaks with a slight blush.

"Neither. I work here in the garden. My job is to tend to the flowers," Anthy replies.

"Oh, so you are the school gardener then? That is such a pleasant job to have. I myself am very fond of the scent of rose. It is disconcerting of me to say, but this would be the first time that I have seen the blossoms of a real rose," Kizumi remarks.

"Oh, is that so? You mean you have never seen a rose before," Anthy Himemiya wonders.

"What you say is true, although I am quite familiar with the sensation of being pricked by a thorn. Oh, by the way, Himemiya-san, you smell a lot like these roses. You must spend a lot of time taking care of them," Kizumi admits.

"Yes, I do. I like it here."

"I like it here too. Ah, I am very sorry for having disturbed you. I should take my leave of you now," the little prince informs.

"Not at all, it was a pleasure speaking with you."

"Ja matte ne, Himesama Surbara Wokonomu," Kizumi excuses himself as he exits the garden. (I replaced "Until we meet again" with "Ja matte ne" because I felt it more appropriate. "Ja matte ne" is a farewell that implies you'll see the person later on during the day, whereas "Sayonara" would have a sense of finality. "Himesama Surabaya Wokonomu" is my poor attempt to say 'princess who cares for the roses' in Japanese. Sadly, it's not nearly as cool sounding as 'Hikarini Kakushita,' meaning 'hidden by the light.')

The mysterious and handsome little prince finds himself a tranquil and grassy spot to enjoy the lunch he does not have.

"That young lady possesses that same sweet scent of rose from a memory I have from so long ago. That scent alone must mean that this is indeed where the trail of petals leads. The waves of thorns are weaving themselves in this school. This too, must be the cursed place where those other duels are fought. These pointless duels are much to my disliking. Togeno Shirushi has led this prince here. The crest upon my hand is the only proof I require. The one who bears its twin must be Bara no Ohji-sama. The one who bears Togeno Shirushi is Toge no Ohji-sama. Terrible things will happen should ever Bara-ohjisama and Toge-ohjisama duel. I pray that such a battle may never be. A flower so lovely as a rose should need not ever bare its thorns."


	2. Chapter 2

Revolutionary Girl Utena

Duel of the Thorns

Chapter Two: Bara no Ohji-sama

Another school day is ending, as students rush to their dorms or towards club meetings. The teachers begin gathering their materials in preparation of arranging their lesson plans for the next day. Teachers go to check their mail to see what messages they have received from their fellow instructors. The pink haired physical fitness instructor, Utena Tenjou, finds her box empty, save for a single sealed piece of stationery. Sealed in wax, the stamped impression is a circle of thorns. On the reverse side, is her name, written in fine calligraphy. "This is a strange letter.", Utena remarks, setting down her gradebooks and rosters. She opens the envelope and takes out the letter. Her eyes widen as she reads it.

To the Prince Who Keeps the Rose Seal,

You, who are engaged to the Rose Bride, I request an audience with you tomorrow evening at six.  
We will meet at the place where the duels are fought.

There is much that I must speak with you concerning matters that you may currently be unaware.  
I wish for you to understand this, that I have no intention of competing with you for the possession of the Rose Bride. At this time, I will not be your opponent. Already you have endured much from the Rose Duels. I merely wish to speak with you.

Until our meeting, I bid thee well

Prince Who Bears the Thorn Seal

Utena Tenjou shakes her head and lets out an exasperated sigh. "I thought this whole mess was over with. Don't tell me I got to deal with another group of duelists. I guess there's no avoiding this. Hopefully this Thorn Prince really wants only to talk, but somehow, I don't think it'll be as simple as that." The pink haired PE instructor sighs once more, then gathers her things and heads out. She would have to tell her roommate, Anthy, about the letter. An ominous feeling lingers around Utena, as the thoughts of another dreaded duel at Ohtori Academy lurks about. At least, for the time being, she might be able to get a straightfoward answer as to the meaning of all this. However, the way the letter is written, Utena wonders if perhaps the Rose Duels at Ohtori Academy weren't the only such duels. "Could it be that these kind of duels also took place somewhere else? The letter is from someone who claims to possess a Thorn Seal, and refered to me as the one who possess a Rose Seal. Also, he mentioned that he has no intention to win the Rose Bride. Could there really be another one of these duels with another bride?", Utena speculates silently.

Utena leaves the building and makes her way to the staff apartments. While walking, she wonders whether or not Anthy would know anything about this Thorn Prince. "I don't think Anthy will know anything, but it's worth asking.", Utena reflects to herself. The pink haired instructor stops in front of her door. She reaches into her pocket and takes out her keys and unlocks the door. "Anthy, I'm home.", she speaks entering. "Welcome home, Utena-sama.", Anthy greets while tending to their potted plants.

Utena sets her belongings down on her desk as she sits down to review her lessons plans for the next day. "Anthy, may I ask you something?" "Of course you may, Utena-sama.", Anthy replies. "You remember the duels, right, well did you ever hear about another duel like the ones we fought? A duel of thorns?", the champion of the rose inquires. Anthy turns her head to look at her groom. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Utena closes her class roster and takes out the envelope she had received. The wax seal...the words contained within...all bring forth deep and painful memories of the past. So many memories...and a battle she wishes not to relive. However, she could not simply ignore the words so written, and the warning writ. Like it or not, another battle may be at hand, and she and Anthy would undoubtedly have to return to the stage of blood and roses.

"I recieved a letter today in my inbox," Utena begins as she holds out the envelope for Anthy to examine, "it's from someone who claims to be the 'Prince Who Bears the Thorn Seal.' He wants to meet me tomorrow at the arena to talk." Anthy walks over to her master and takes the envelope from her. She gently slides the beautifully written letter out and studies it quietly. "Utena-sama, do you think that perhaps the letter could be a fake?", the rose scented maiden suggests. "It's a very unlikely possibility...I can't think of anyone who knows about these duels who would have any motivation to send me such a letter. I'd like to believe that this is just some sick joke...but I fear that another battle lies ahead of us."

The Rose Bride returns the envelope and letter to Utena, just as she had been presented. "We must go.", she remarks simply. Utena looks at Anthy and gives a weakened smile. "Do you really think that's neccessary? I don't think you need to come too. If what the letter says is true, he simply wants to talk. There's really no need for you to go.", Utena remarks. "I must go, it's my duty as the Rose Bride." Utena sighs. "I guess you're right. There's no way around it, is there? I guess it's for the best. I might need your support if things go wrong, and all this mess will probably involve you anyway."

That night, Utena rests uneasily. Sleep eludes her as her thoughts focus on the meeting she must attend the following evening. Worry and anxiety take hold of her heart, that had begun to heal from the wounds inflicted by the battle of the past. Anthy Himemiya, on the other hand, sleeps rather soundly and serenely. She sleeps as one without a care in the world, which may very well be true. Anthy, most of all, should be the one most heavily impacted by the petty duels, in which she was fought over like a trophy. However, instead the burden of sorrow rests heavily on Utena Tenjou. "If only..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Revolutionary Girl Utena

Duel of the Thorns

Chapter Three: Ohji-tachi no Shuukai

Utena Tenjou waits alongside Anthy Himemiya inside the dueling arena. Anthy wears her traditional red dress of the Rose Bride, and even Utena herself is wearing the old attire of her days as a student and duelist at Ohtori Academy. The prince that they are to meet has yet to arrive. "That's odd," the pink haired tomboy notes, "usually there is someone already here. I wonder if maybe this is a trick after all."

Outside the arena, the prince stands before the entrance. He briefly winces in pain. "My scar...it burns. This is indeed the forbidden arena, built by the folly of man's darkest desires. This truly is a cursed place." He extends his left hand to open the door. A drop of water falls upon a rose crested seal, but immediately he snatches his hand away and intercedes his right forearm, bearing a braclet that resembles a circle of thorns. "Mark of the thorns that pierce the heart and soul! I command thee to open a new path, a path that leads to hate and destruction!"

The ground trembles in response to the prince's words. Instead of opening the normal way, the arena itself slowly begins to warp and transform. Inside, Anthy and Utena feel the tremors of the Thorn Prince's devestating command. "What's going on?!", Utena demands, stumbling to maintain her balance. "I don't know, Utena-sama.", the Rose Bride admits. The upside down castle rises further up into the ceiling, eventually disappearing into eternal darkness. The stairs which Utena had climbed so many times, begin to crumble and fall apart. Loud roars surround them as black, twisted pillars rise up from the ground.

The normal entrance to the arena has been transformed into a darkened stone and iron door surrounded by a forest of black metallic thorns. The prince waves his hand and the door slides away. The sound of an organ can be heard. A deep and dark opera begins to play as the prince walks through the midst of thorns, unharmed and unhindered.

Enter the darkness The passage that leads to hell Enter the fire The price of sin is eternal hell This is the rage of war This is the whim of man Angels fall and demons rise The bloody pool ascends the skies Here on earth lies all that's damned

Enter the destruction The vainity of Eden's fall Enter the sorrow Which at the end consumes us all We are falling Falling into the fire We are burning Burning with our desire Desire that leads to hell

Bitter is the price we pay For wandering and losing the way For our sins we repeat more and more The flames of hell is what's in store The road to hate is great Easy is its path Hard it is not to face All of heaven's wrath

Enter the darkness The passage that leads to hell Enter the fire Burn forever in the depths of hell

Utena gazes around their dreadful surroundings. The arena has transformed into a citadel of blackest darkness and venomous villainy. Although unusual as it is, the Rose Bride seems completely unphased by their surroundings. "Did the other prince have something to do with this?", Utena wonders. Just then, a final black spire rises up higher than all the others. Standing atop of it is a young man, the Prince Who Bears the Thorn Seal.

"Greetings. I beg your forgiveness if I may have startled you with such an arrival.", the prince appologizes. Utena and Anthy look up at him, but are unable to see him clearly from so far away. The Thorn Prince leaps off of the spire effortlessly and lands on the platform below where they await. He looks at them with his sharp yet gentle teal colored eyes. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Kizumi Togemura. I am the Prince of Thorns.", he introduces himself with smooth confidence.

"Togemura?! You're the new transfer student!", Utena exclaims recognizing the tiny prince. Kizumi nods his head in acknowledgement. Remembering the boy from the day before, his slow and timid speach, his submissive posture, Utena finds it difficult to believe that this same boy is the one who stands before her now. His hair, green and pulled back in a high ponytail atop his head, somehow seems more elegant and confined than before when it fanned out instead of resting straight down. His eyes are, though cold and distant, are filled with confidence and determination. His tiny frame, too, is no longer present, instead he is built more firm and sturdy, although his stature is still rather small and thin for a boy of his age. His outfit, the uniform he had been wearing, seems even more noble and princely than before.

"You are Utena Tenjou, the one whom the Rose Bride is betrothed to, are you not?" "I am. Togemura...how do you know about the Rose Duels? Why are you here? What do you want?", Utena asks. "Allow me to explain," Togemura begins raising his left hand to display the rose crested ring on his hand, "yes, I too posses a seal of the roses. Normally that should make me a Rose Duelist." The prince lowers his left hand and raises his right into the air to display the strange metalic braclet that resides upon his wrist. "Unfortunately, I also posses this braclet of thorns, the mark of a Thorn Duelist. Since fate had placed me where the Thorns gather, I was pulled into their snare instead."

"So, you're saying that there were other duels like this? There were other places where these terrible duels were being fought?!", Utena demands. "That is correct. Your Rose Duels and my Thorn Duels. These are the only two that seem to exist. Like that of the Roses, we too possessed a bride, the Thorn Bride. I believe the reason we fought were the same, to be betroth to our respective brides and gain a tremendous power. For us...it was a terrible power." Kizumi Togemura closes his eyes and turns his head away from the two elegantly dressed ladies. An expression of pain weighs heavily on his face. "I don't know...how it was for you...how painful...your battles must have been. I'd hate to think that anything could be as horrible as what went on during the Thorn Duels."

An ordinary stretch of field...easily overlooked...a young man walks onto it, raising his left arm and revealing the thorn adorned braclet that rested upon it. Suddenly the field warps and is gone. In its place is a beautiful lush green grove surrounded by trees whose leaves were like emeralds. A ways before him lies a sparkling lake, where a great power appears to lie on the otherside. "Leave this cursed place, this place where the water and trees have tasted tears and blood. There is nothing left here. It is just an illusion that no longer exists! Lo! The Bride of Thorns has fallen! What you seek you can no longer find! There are no more duels here!", a shadowed figure warns from amongst the tree tops.

"We abide by different rules than you. The rose on your chest, what is its purpose?" "This rose," Utena begins, "in the duels that I had fought, the person who loses their rose is the loser of the duel. The winner is the one who becomes engaged to the Rose Bride." "Ah, I assumed as much. Our rules are very different than yours. Let me explain them to you, for I fear that a time will come that you may need to know them. The reason I will explain later. We of the thorns are chosen by our bride. The loser of the duel is the one who bleeds first, although there have been duels when the Bride herself had declared 'ad mors', or 'to the death.' The spilling of blood, the taking of life...that was how the duels were fought, and where our power was drawn."

Utena Tenjou gasps in shock as she covers her mouth with her hand. "To the death?!" Togemura nods. "Exactly. The Thorn Bride's power came from the spilling of blood. The more blood that was spilt, the more powerful she would become, and the more power she would bestow upon her champion. I fought for the foolish and naive notion that I could do something to stop these duels from ever happening again. I thought to save the bride from an endless cycle of death and destruction. I had no idea that the prize everyone had been fighting for was no damsel in distress! She CHOSE to be the bride, she WANTED the power, and I was too blind...too gentle to see past the illusions of emerald and sapphire. Noble ambitions are wasted on me. Such noble thoughts could not win those duels. And yet...somehow...as weak as I was...I survived all and the worst."

Togemura turns his head back to look at Utena. His eyes are filled with pain. He brings a hand to his mouth as he coughs, blood spilling into it. He stumbles down onto his knees. "Don't bother. Don't bother me. I still have much to tell you...to tell you about these duels. Our respective duels have ended...but it isn't the end. The end will come when the two princes fight for supremecy.", Togemura continues. "We have to fight? Even after what you've been through? Don't you feel that these duels are pointless?", Utena screams. "They are pointless. It doesn't change anything," Togemura speaks confidently as he regains his composure, "nothing will change. I have no desire to fight you, but it is inevitable. We may not have to do battle now, but in the end, we will battle and one of us will live while the other dies. It won't be a battle for the Rose Bride, it will be a battle to determine the fate of the world!

"However, worry not about that. I fear that I have worse news yet." "Worse news? How could it possibly get any worse?", the Rose Duelist demands furiously. Togemura raises his thorn encircled arm high into the air. Streaks of blood red lightning flash all around the arena, the ground trembles as thunder roars. Togemure peers deep into Utena's rich blue eyes with piercing cold eyes. "It appears that I am NOT the last duelist from the Thorn Duels.", the Thorn Prince speaks in a loud and bitter voice. "Then that's YOUR problem, not mine!" "It IS your problem! Since the Arena of Thorns is no more, they will come to fight here instead! Our rules are different than yours! Our powers are different than yours!"

Togemura turns his back to Utena, the storm within the arena continuing to rage, slowly gaining in severity. "A sufficiently strong willed duelist can overrule the rules of the Rose Duels. I have already done so. The evidence is before you. Your arena has been corrupted by my thorns. While this place appears as such, the rules of the Thorn Duelists preside over that of the Rose Duelists. Furthermore, duels need not involve the champion. In the thorn duels, two duelists, neither of which being engaged to the Thorn Bride, may challenge one another. That is the hierarchy of the Thorn Duels. Lesser duelists fight over the privalage of challenging the champion. An amateur may not fight the champion unless the Bride permits. The Bride herself, had power to arrange duels, and those so placed, MUST fight or their lives be forfeit. It is likely that since our duels follow different rules, that you may be challenged by the Thorn Duelists who still remain. It is very likely that they will try to challenge you for the Rose Bride...considering that the Thorn Bride herself...is dead.

"There is a back door to this arena, a back door that can be unlocked by the thorn seal. Perhaps even your rose seal might have unlocked another entrance into the Thorn Arena. Perhaps it might have been possible for your rules to override our rules in our own arena. However...as this is the only arena left...this is where the final duels will be fought. I have no desire to fight you. In that I am sincere. Equally so, as long as we remain Champions of our respective duels, we will have to fight. I can only pray that there is a way for all of this pain and suffering and bloodshed to be avoided. Perhaps...it may be possible...I will have to find out...if so...then it can be prevented."

Togemura lowers his arm and the storm begins to subside. The young prince leaps up high onto the pillar he had first appeared upon. "Oh light, smothered by tears bitter and cold, flicker away in the evening breeze and take the shadows of destruction to hell with you! Plunge into the sea of darkness, relinquish breath and life and fall forever! Come, oh ferryman, this soul awaits you! Carry it across Styx and into the deepest bowels of Hades!", Togemura proclaims plunging off of the spire and down into the endless darkness that waits below. "TOGEMURA!", Utena exclaims as she and Anthy runs to the edge. Looking down, they see only the blackest of black and the deepest of dark.

Falling, Togemura serenely closes his eyes. The darkness is deep, and death is certain. His hair breaks free and spreads out down his back, in reverse of the pull of gravity from his head first fall. "Come. Death awaits.", he reflects to himself. The young prince spreads his arms out, ready to embrace the frozen arms of the Reaper of Souls. His face and frame soften back to its original child-like innocence. "Carry me away. Carry me away. Wipe away the tears. Cleanse the sorrows by purest flames. Carry me away. Carry me away. Extinguish the darkness alongside the light. Take it away. Take it away." Kizumi's seemingly endless freefall continues, as Utena still peers over the edge in an attempt to see what becomes of the new transfer student.

The darkness in the arena slowly begins to lift, and the castle descends back into view. As Kizumi continues his fall, the arena gradually returns to normal, save for the endless spiral of darkness beneath the dueling platform. Flames rise up from the sides of Kizumi's body, and his screams echo up to Anthy and Utena. "BURN OH FLAMES OF HELL! Consume this wretched body and this damned soul! TAKE ME NOW!", Kizumi screams in pain, as streams of tears fly up from his clentched eyes. Strips of silver feathers rip through his back like daggers as the flames reside. Kizumi's screams of pain continue to echo and wail throughout the entire arena as two long, silver wings emerge painfully from Kizumi's back. Finally, the young prince falls to the ground with a loud and painful THUD! His eyes burst open, his pupils fade away. Blood spews up and out of his mouth and flows out of his body. The silver wings that had formed too late are bent and broken. Kizumi lies dead in a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs.

Utena runs down the reformed stairs and Anthy slowly follows suit. As she descends the spiral staircase, the last remnants of darkness begin to fade away. The moment the Rose Duelist reaches the bottom, all traces of the corrupted arena are gone. Kizumi's body, and the pool of blood beneath it, have vanished as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Revolutionary Girl Utena

Duel of the Thorns

Chapter Four: Shi wo Shinushinaide

The moment Utena reaches the bottom of the stairs, she finds that Kizumi's body, and the pool of blood beneath it, have vanished. No trace of Kizumi, or the Thorn's corruption remains. It has all disappeared, like waking from a dream. Nothing remains. All that there is, is a memory whose reality is questionable. Only a memory, the only proof of Kizumi's existence, the powers he possessed, the meeting that they had, and the words he had spoken. In a single and unexpected gesture, the young prince plunged to his doom from atop a black and twisted spire, yet even his death seems to be but an illusion. The boy...the man the boy had become...the girl that is a prince...the foreboding fate that still lingers around the corner. Kizumi Togemura may have killed himself, yet his death is fleeting. The sense of dread that he had instilled into her concerning the Thorn Duelists still lingers in her chest. Would the final duel over the fate of the world really be prevented by the death of her would-be oppenent, or would another simply rise and take his place?

A shadow stands atop of a tree overlooking the arena. "Oh foresake me not, deny me not, spare me not. The blood flows and flows, yet the breath of life does not fade. Dear and precious prince, take no pity upon this wretched beast. Draw your sword and strike me down. Cut me up and divide my parts and scatter them to the ends of the earth! Oh prince, be swift in thy task! Hesitate not, for this is what must be done! Oh prince with such a gentle heart, glide down from thy heavenly palace and pierce this frozen over heart and bring it rest!"

Utena Tenjou and Anthy Himemiya return to their home. Anthy, carries on as normal, two young women whom none would suspect would could ever be involved in a conspiracy about illegal school duels and the fate of the world. However, Utena's thoughts are unable to focus on the present. Her life should have been normal. Her only concerns should have been teaching her classes. Her days as a duelist should have been over. Yet Kizumi Togemura's words...and his death...weigh heavily on her mind. Thoughts such as 'why did he warn me', and 'why did he kill himself', and 'what purpose those all this serve', and 'what good could come out of this' fill Utena's mind.

That night, Utena rests uneasily. Her dreams take her back to the days when she herself was a student, drawn into these strange duels. Scattered throughout her dreams are fragments of the many questions that now weigh heavily on her mind. The memories become corrupted by the thoughts of the recent past. She watches as the Rose Duels of her memories become corrupted by the Thorn Duels. Even times when she had fought against the Black Roses, the Thorns seem to appear and take over, covering everything in darkness, blood, and destruction. Kizumi frequently appears, either watching from the sideline, or dying by either coming between the two duelists and being run through by one or by falling to his death between the two. In one instance, Kizumi replaced Touga by interposing himself between Utena and Saionji.

Eventually, Utena's dreams turn to thoughts of the future. Her dreams are filled with images of the Thorn Duels and all the things Kizumi had warned her about. Her dreams induce scenarios of what could be, and what might come. Before finally waking up, she faces the Thorn Prince in the final duel, a duel to the death. She runs Kizumi through, who intentially runs onto her sword. He coughs, blood spilling forth from his mouth. Utena pulls the sword out of his body, his wound gushing out a fountain of blood. She steps back as the Thorn Prince falls on his hands and knees, blood pouring out of his body and spewing out of his mouth. He struggles to keep himself from falling down, as an unnatural amount of blood oozes out of his body. He looks up at Utena with sad eyes, his tears replaced by streams of blood. He painful coughs once more, a geyser of blood exploding out of it, and then collapses. Utena breathes a sigh of relief as she turns to walk away. Kizumi screams out in pain, though he should be dead. He struggles to his feet, blood continuously pouring out from his body, so that he appears to be no more than a blood drenched zombie. He turns to look at Utena with blood covered eyes. "Do not...run...away. I...am...not...dead. I...cannot...die. If you...kill me...I will...only...live...more. I...can die...without...dying. I...cannot...die." Utena turns around in shock, as Kizumi's body twists and contorts, slowly and painfully being transformed into a completely different being. Utena finds herself face to face with a hideous, blood covered demon, whose only human feature is the Thorn Prince's beautiful face and hair.

The school day proceeds as normally as usually. However, throughout all of her classes, Utena Tenjou remains on edge, her thoughts often lingering on the horrific nightmare she endured. The entire school seems to be unaware of her plight, and the potential danger that they might face. The new transfer student, Kizumi Togemura, appears to be nowhere around. It seems to Utena, that the events of the previous evening did indeed occur, or that, perhaps, there never was a Kizumi Togemura. If so, then why would she be so unnerved?

A young man sits isolated under the shade of a tree, unseen and unnoticed. His shadowed form is small and tiny. He twirls a flower in his hands. "To die without dying...such a cruel fate. How long will this sick cycle of pain and tears continue? There is no escape. One cannot flee from fate. All has been determined. Free will is without meaning. The hearts of men lead only to destruction, and not even a single pure heart, filled with love and sadness greater than all the hate in all the world, can avert it. This cannot be averted."

The unseen youth is approach by another, a man with long flowing hair who carries himself in a regal manner of a prince whom saves damsels in distress. He smoothly walks beside the other young man and stands cooly beside him. "She's beautiful, is she not?" The sitting man drops his flower as he turns to look at the stranger who had approached him. The flower rolls out of the shadow, revealing itself to be a white rose with black thorns. Blood trickles off of the flower. "I have no interest in women.", the shorter informs standing up to confront the intruder. The handsome prince smirks confidantly at the younger prince. He approaches him gently and wraps an arm around him. "And what of me, little prince, what do you think of me?"

The younger prince grabs the other's arm and jerks it off of him. His eyes sharpen as he stares down the smooth talking stranger. "You...don't exist. I think nothing of you. You are nothing to me. I do not know who you are, but I do not like you. I don't like the way you look. I don't like the way you speak. I don't like the way you act. You shouldn't be here...and you shouldn't be able to see me. You shouldn't even know who I am...who I really am. It doesn't matter. I know what I must do." "So, will you really fight her?" "It is an inevitable and inescapable destiny. I will fight her...and fate will decide. Until then...my existence will continue to persist. Until that final battle takes place, I cannot escape. I cannot die. Until then...death will be but an illusion for me." 


End file.
